


(Not) Leaving

by waypoint



Series: Together [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waypoint/pseuds/waypoint
Summary: Root is taken to the hospital after being shot by Blackwell.Shaw's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the previous addition to 5x10, but from Shaw's perspective.
> 
> Shaw goes to the hospital instead of Fusco and gets sh*t done.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shaw scans the area, having finished off the remaining Samaritan operatives. She hears a screech of tires and turns around, gun raised.

 

Reese exits the vehicle and calls to her. “Relax, hotshot, it's the cavalry.” He waves her over. “Get in.”

 

She makes her way to the car, turning to ensure that no other agents are following. She takes the passenger seat and they drive away.

 

>

 

Fusco is speaking to an officer. Shaw is taking in the scene around her. Root's car appears to be in rough shape. Peppered with bullet holes. She kept her mind focused, muted. She couldn't allow herself to imagine what could have happened when they separated. Their last words echo in her head:

 

“ _I'm not leaving you again!”_

 

“ _Get him out of here now, or I'll shoot you myself!”_

 

She sees Fusco walking towards them and she's brought back to the present.

 

“These guys are clueless. It's like a war zone out here.”

 

He looks to both of them. “They said they pulled two people out of the car. One of them's in custody down at Central.” He stops. He's hesitating. “One of them... one of 'em's at Saint Mary's in critical condition.”

 

She clenches her jaw. It's clear to her which one is which.

 

Reese's voice breaks through, “Samaritan wont give up. They're both in danger. We need to split up.”

 

Fusco nods. “I'll go to the hospital.”

 

“Shaw, you come with me.”

 

“Wait,” she speaks without thinking. The words are pulled from within, the same place she can feel dread forming. They both look to her, she takes a moment before responding. “Let me check the hospital.”

 

Reese looks at her for a beat, then gives her a small nod. “Be careful, Shaw.”

 

She turns to leave, and hopes this isn't another cruel simulation.

 

>

 

She arrives at the emergency entrance thirty minutes later. She has not been able to shake the feeling of trepidation. She walks to the desk to speak with a nurse.

 

“I'm looking for someone. She was brought in within the last hour. Likely gunshot wounds.” Shaw is surprised by her voice. She can't help the quiver that surrounds her words. She clears her throat.

 

The nurse directs her and she nods before stepping away.

 

>

 

The first thing she noticed was the noise. Not just from the commotion, but within herself. In her previous career as a physician, or even as a marine, she thrived on high intensity situations. The higher the risk, the more calm and stable her mind was.

 

Seeing Root in the midst of everything was nearly enough to shatter her reality. It paralyzed her. Root was lying still, unconscious, and connected to machines. The front of her shirt had been cut open and the blood... there was so _much_ blood. Shaw shook her head, her vision momentarily blurred. The sight made her dizzy. How much blood had she seen in her life? Why was this so difficult?

 

Because Root, of course. Always Root. She was able to tilt Shaw's equilibrium. She filled the cracks in Shaw's mask so perfectly. She couldn't bare to see her like this, especially after spending so much time trying to protect her in the simulations. The sound of the machines became louder. It motivated her to move.

 

She stepped forward. Her heart was thundering and she thought that, for the first time, she might be afraid. Was she still in a simulation?

 

No... this was real (wasn't it?).

 

“Hey, you aren't supposed to be in here!” The doctor called to her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Root.

 

“Sameen,” a familiar voice spoke, and her mind was snapped back. She drew her gun in an instant.

 

Next to Root, a nurse held a syringe to her IV, thumb poised to pump the substance into her veins. No doubt it was deadly. Shaw recognized her as the nurse who kept her sedated while she was with Samaritan.  She can still hear her voice:

 

“ _Sameen, stop resisting!”_

 

“ _I thought she was a killer.”_

 

“Put your gun away,” the nurse ordered. Root was crashing. Shaw was fighting against time and she couldn't afford to lose. She kept her gun forward.

 

“Did you hear me?” The nurse called, gesturing to the syringe with her head. “I will kill her if you don't--”

 

And that was enough for Shaw. She fired once without hesitating. Her bullet found the mark through the nurse's mouth and embedded in the wall behind her. Having torn the spinal cord on the way out, she died instantly, having no chance of accidentally bumping the needle.

 

This was real.

 

Shaw put her gun away and stepped in front of the doctor. “We need to save her.” Her voice was hoarse, dry.

 

The doctor didn't respond, understandably frightened by the situation before him. Shaw grabbed his shoulders and shook slightly.

 

“I can help you, just...” she looked to Root, then back to the doctor. She felt her throat closing. “Please.”

 

After a beat, he nods.

 

>

 

Nearly an hour later, Shaw sits next to Root and watches her sleep. The sounds of the machine puts her in something of a daze. The tones are steady, even, and... alive.

 

Shaw has to blink away the burning sensation behind her eyes. She allows herself a small smile.

 

She hears a sigh from beside her, muted by the oxygen mask. She stands up.

 

“Root,” she couldn't hide the relief covering her words.

 

“ _Sameen..._ ”

 

Despite the shaky sound of Root's voice, it hits her like a summer breeze.  Warm and light.  It may be one of the most beautiful sounds she's ever heard.

 

Shaw shakes her head, “just sleep. You're okay.” There will be time for words later.

 

She reaches out to touch Root's head, stroking her hair. She intends for the gesture to comfort Root, but it has an added effect of anchoring Shaw to this moment.

 

“I'm not going to leave you,” she says. She promises.

 

She sees Root smile before her eyes flutter closed. Shaw sits back down and holds her head in her hands. A laugh escapes her.  She doesn't resist the tears in her eyes.  Root was okay and this...

 

_This is real._

 


End file.
